12 Pains of Christmas special
by Killermaverick
Summary: It's the 12 pains of Christmas! But, this is a special edition right here! Multiple series. Oneshot. Songfic.


MS: Hey guys, MS here!! Sorry for not updating the stories. REALLY busy!! But, don't worry, i'll update soon! (thumbs up.)

Jiraiya: Liar.

MS: I know you are, but what am I?

Jiraiya: That's a second-grade joke.

MS: Yeah, you're right. (gets out spartan laser.) THIS IS MORE EFFECTIVE!!!!

Jiraiya: Augh!!!!

Zoe: (walks in.) MS!!!!

MS: (falls over.) Yeow!!!

Zoe: What are you doing?! You said you had a surprise for the entire konoha 11, Sasuke, and the sandsibs, and, yet, here you are, firing that stupid signature weapon of yours!! (takes weapon.)

MS: B-but I--

Zoe: No buts!! Go now!!!

MS: (grumbling.) Alright.

Jiraiya: Heheheh...

Zoe: Oh, and Jiraiya......(kicks him in the face.) THAT'S FOR WHAT HAPPENED AT THE SPRINGS!!!!

Jiraiya: Ow!! Hey, you almost made me lose a few braincells, ya brat!!!!

MS: (pops up.) Can't lose what ya never had!!!!!

Zoe: MS!!!!!!

MS: Meep!! (runs away.)

Jiraiya: Heheh....

Zoe: (gets mallet.) Now, where were we?

Jiraiya: O.o.......(runs towards MS.) Uh, MS? Ya need help there, buddy?!

MS: (pops up again.) Enjoy everybody!!

Zoe: MS!!!!!!!

MS: Augh!!!! (runs away.)

(note: I do not own any of the respective animes, games, etc. They belong to their respective owners. The song also does not belong to me. I would say more, but, sadly, I don't know the makers of the song. Someone tell me please.)

(note again: This is a remake. The last one had a few mistakes.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: (walks up.) Hello, everybody!! Here is the special Christmas song we all are gonna sing!! Let's go guys!!!!

(note: The characters are from:

A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger.

Naruto: Tsunade, Naruto, Jiraiya

Final Fantasy X: Yuna, Tidus

Halo: Master Chief

Star Wars: C-3PO

Red vs. Blue: Church, Tucker

OC: Kid)

(Christmas chimes.)

All: The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me......

All: Is finding a Christmas tree!!!

(ding!)

All: The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me......

Freddy: Rigging up the lights...

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!!

(ding!)

All: The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

Tsunade: Hangovers!!

Freddy: Rigging up the lights...

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!

(ding!)

The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

Naruto: Sending Christmas cards....

Tsunade: Hangovers...

Freddy: Rigging up the lights...

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!

(ding!)

All: The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me....

All: Five months of bills!!!!

Naruto Sending Christmas cards....

Tsunade: Hangovers...

Freddy: Rigging up the lights...

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!

(ding!)

The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

Yuna: Facing my in-laws...

All: Five months of bills!!!

Naruto: Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!

Tsunade: Hangovers.

Freddy: Rigging up these lights!!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!

(ding!)

All: The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

Tidus: The Salvation Army...

Yuna: Facing my in-laws...

All: Five months of bills!!!

Naruto: Sending Christmas cards...

Tsunade: Oh, geez...

Freddy: I'm trying to rig up these lights!!!!!!!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!

(ding!)

All: The eight thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

Kid: I wanna transformer, for Christmas!!!!

Tidus: Charities, and what do you mean your in-laws?!

All: Five months of bills!!!

Naruto: Oh, making out these cards!!

Tsunade: Honey, get me a beer, huh?

Freddy: What, we have no extension cords?!!!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!

(ding!)

All: The ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

Master Chief: No parking spaces!

Kid: Daddy, I want some candy!!!!

Tidus: Donations!!!

Yuna: Facing my in-laws...

All: Five months of bills!!!!

Naruto: Writing out those Christmas cards!!

Tsunade: Hangovers!!!

Freddy: Now, why the (bleep) are they blinking?!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!!

(ding!)

All: The tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me...

C-3PO: Batteries not included...

Master Chief: No parking spaces!

Kid: Buy me something!!!

Tidus: Get a job, ya bumb!!

Yuna: Oh, facing my in-laws!

All: Five months of bills!!!!

Naruto: Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards!!

Tsunade: Oh, geez, look at this!!

Freddy: One light goes out, they all go out!!!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!

(ding!)

All: The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me....

Jiraiya: STALE TV SPECIALS!!!!

C-3PO: Batteries not included.

Master Chief: No parking spaces!

Kid: Dad, I gotta go to tha bathroom!!

Tidus: Charities!!!

Yuna: She's a witch, I hate her!!!

All: Five months of bills!!!!

Naruto: Ugh, I don't even KNOW half these people!!!

Tsunade: Who's got the toilet paper, huh?!

Freddy: Get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!!

(ding!)

All: The twelvth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me....

Church and Tucker: Singing Christmas carols...

Jiraiya: Stale tv specials...

C-3PO: Batteries not included...

Master Chief: No parking!!!

Kid: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!

Tidus: Chaaaarities!!!!

Yuna: Gotta make them dinner...

All: Five months of bills!!!!

Naruto: I'm not sending them this year, that's it!!

Tsunade: Shut. Up. You.

Freddy: FINE!!! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU BRING UP THE LIGHTS!!!!!!!!

All: And finding a Christmas tree!!!!

(ding!)

(major applause.)

MS: Thank you, and goodnight everyone!! Merry Christmas!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew!! That took a while. Thanks for reading!! Also, here are reasons why I chose the following people:

Freddy: He always seems to get angry in every movie, plus, his environment revolves around fire, so I thought, why not?

Tsunade: Tsunade's always drunk, so I thought it would be good to post this.

Naruto: Naruto makes several friend throughout the series, so imagine him having to write out Christmas cards.

Yuna: Since she and Tidus are paired up, and seeing how Tidus' mom sorta neglected him, I thought this would fit perfectly.

Tidus: He seems to get frustrated alot. I would have put Freddy in this position, but, he doesn't have a girlfriend, does he? (aside from his dead wife.)

Master Chief: Whenever I see Chief drive a warthog, I always think, 'It must be a pain in the (bleep) for him to park that thing in a good space.

C-3PO: He always whines like a spoiled kid in the series, so I thought this fitted him good.

Jiraiya: He always seems to yell when he's proud, or wants to be funny, and yet, fails miserably.

Church and Tucker: Uh....heheh, to tell the truth, I have no idea. I couldn't think of anyone else.

Well, thanks for reading, and marry Christmas!!!!!


End file.
